Ce que je suis sans toi
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Un mariage, un Lord Noir, la tête dans les nuages et le cœur plus bas que Terre. "Comme quoi, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait quelque part raison..." ou quand le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps réfléchit à sa plus grande bêtise. BellaRod et BellaMort suggéré. Songfic sur Creep de Radiohead. Deathfic.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous:)**

**Voilà un petit OS, sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! *applaudissements discrets et toussotements. Une fille pleure et s'en va* Il est basé sur Bellatrix et Voldemort (sisi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une relation ambiguë!)**

**C'est une songfic basée sur Creep de Radiohead. Si, par hasard, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'écouter, je vous conseille fortement d'y penser :D C'est également une deathfic.**

**L'œuvre originale appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Cette fiction est née grâce à une amie que j'espère revoir très vite. Ma luciole, c'est pour toi. C'est ton bébé si tu le veux.**

**Ce que je suis sans toi**

**When you were here before,**  
><strong>Couldn't look you in the eye<strong>  
><strong>You're just like an angel<strong>  
><strong>Your skin makes me cry<strong>

**_« _****_Maître, je vous aime. »_**

**Le spectre de ces mots me hantent encore, ****une éternité après que tu les aient prononcés****.**

**Je me souviens, j'en avais ri.**

**L'amour, ça n'existe pas.**

**L'amour, ça n'apporte rien de bon.**

**L'amour, une invention de crétin.**

**Bon pour ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore.**

**Pourtant, je viens à réviser ce que je t'ai dit, Bellatrix. Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai eu tort. Je révoque mes paroles.**

**Mais c'est trop tard... Toi qui rêvais sans doute d'un avenir avec moi, à travers cette déclaration... Une relation... Des sentiments... Un mariage même... Puis**** des gosses, pourquoi pas, un Seigneur des Ténèbres en papa gâteau, qui en a jamais rêvé ?**

**T****u n'as pas idée de comment je**** me sens ****en ce moment.**

**T****ellement mal tandis que tu marche vers moi. **

**V****ers cet autel.**

**You float like a feather**  
><strong>In a beautiful world<strong>  
><strong>And I wish I was special,<strong>  
><strong>You're so fucking special<strong>

**Rodolphus te prit du bras de ta sœur ****aînée****, elle qui t'es complètement opposée, blonde, droite, raide, froide, comme morte, le seul signe de vie frappant étant son ventre arrondi, un futur fidèle dans mes rangs à ses 17 ans.**

**Rodolphus, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer. **

**A quel point je te hais.**

**Druella Black, malheureusement, t'avais choisi pour elle.**

**J'aurais du la voir, et lui dire que j'aimais sa cadette.**

**Car oui, je t'aime, et je m'en rends compte que trop tard.**

**Je reste stoïque.**

**Vous êtes tous les deux devant moi, tendant vos mains, que je lie d'un****e cordelette dorée, en forme de serpent, s'enroulant autour de vos poignets, illuminant d'un halo mystique la Marque sur ton avant bras gauche.**

**Narcissa étouffait un sanglot, ou, la connaissant, essayait de faire semblant d'étaler sa joie réservée. La plus jeune, Andromeda, du haut de ses seize ans, commençait à comprendre la situation, ****à déchanter****. C'était pas un de ces beaux mariages entouré du Petit Peuple et dont la marche nuptiale est chantée par un choeur de nymphes, avec des larmes de lumière pleurées par des anges, ****avec ce qu'on appelle sa moitié****.**

**Non. C'est un mariage de convenance.**

**Regulus, ****son cousin Black****, passablement dégoûté, est parti de la salle, discrètement.**

**Druella, elle, pourrit sous la terre, n'ayant ****plus rien à faire de sa progéniture. Deux m'appartiennent, mais une m'as vaincu.**

**Je ressent une boule étrange dans ma gorge au moment crucial de l'union. Douleur ? Colère ? Tristesse ?**

**Du regret.**

**« Bellatrix Eternara Black... Souhaitez vous prendre comme époux ici présent Rodolphus ****Julius Lestrange ? »**

**Tes yeux rencontrent les miens, juste une fraction de seconde.**

**Tes magnifiques yeux noirs brûlent mes orbes rouge. Douleur ? Colère ? Tristesse ?**

**Les trois, avec de la haine, de l'amour, un pourquoi que ta pensée m'envoie en force.**

**Je ne peux pas aimer**

**L'amour n'existe pas pour moi.**

**Mon regard vide fixa un point au fond de la salle...**

**« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »**

**… Pour ne pas voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux.**

**Bellatrix.**

**J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras****. De sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux. De te murmurer un « je t'aime » auquel tu croirais avant d'embrasser tes lèvres rubis.**

**Mais bon, c'est trop tard...**

**Que veux tu...**

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo**  
><strong>What the hell am I doing here ?<strong>  
><strong>I don't belong here<strong>

**Le bal, ouverture par les mariés.**

**Je ****suis juste assis, une coupe de Bloody Mary a la main, te regardant virevolter avec grâce dans une robe qui, pour la première et sans doute la dernière fois de nos vies, est blanche, comme ta pureté sombre. Un corsage surligné de lignes dorées, d'entrelacs de lumière, donnant naissance à des jupons au liseron d'or, une tiare composée de lierre doré te couronnant. **

**Une reine, une impératrice, un ange, gâchée par la Marque, perdue par mon arrogance.**

**Ma place n'est pas là, à te regarder danser une valse avec Rodolphus, je ne sais même pas ce que je suis sensé faire ici.**

**Je pourrais ne plus jamais détourner le regard de toi, ****comme un Narcisse prisonnier de son reflet.**

**Mais je me résout à détourner la tête.**

**Nagini elle même agitait sa tête en rythme, ses anneaux s'ondulant au rythme de la musique.**

**Je décide de sortir prendre l'air lorsque mon quatorzième Bloody Mary me fit tourner la tête.**

**La première fois de ma vie que je suis saoul, et tout ça à cause de toi.**

**Pour toi.**

**I don't care if it hurts**  
><strong>I want to have control<strong>  
><strong>I want a perfect body<strong>  
><strong>I want a perfect soul<strong>

**Le parc de la maison Malefoy est magnifique, baigné ainsi par la lune, reflétée par un petit lac d'argent. Les paons albinos paressaient dans les buissons de roses blanches parsemant la pelouse noire, jusque sous le balcon de marbre blanc. Je caresse une passiflore immaculée, s'enroulant autour des colonnettes et de la rambarde de pierre sculptées.**

**Un soupir m'échappa, dessinant un nuage de buée éphémère.**

**Je suis bien assorti au manoir et a ce jardin. Pâle, habillé de noir. Dur. Froid, Rigide.**

**Mais a mon plus grand désarroi, pas insensible.**

**Je m'accoude, observant la danse d'un paon qui, dans sa fantomatique roue, essaie de séduire une femelle aveugle de part sa maladie. Elle même ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'un mâle essaie de la séduire, pas plus que ce mâle ne sait pourquoi il fait cela, étant donné qu'ils sont aveugles.**

**Je suis comme eux, mais j'ai eu la chance de voir.**

**J'ai été encore plus aveugle et stupide que ces oiseaux.**

**Les étoiles brillent, la lune scintille.**

**Et moi, je ne luis plus.**

**I want you to notice**  
><strong>When I'm not around<strong>  
><strong>You're so fucking special<strong>  
><strong>I wish I was special<strong>

**« ****Maître ? »**

**Je me retourne, et te trouve toi, sans grande surprise, je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**Tes yeux sont morts, Bellatrix, on te l'a déjà dit ça ?**

**Tes lèvres sont de sang, et ta peau est aussi laiteuse que la lune qui brille.**

**Autant de belles paroles que tu n'entendra jamais venant de ma part, car je serais incapable, parfaitement incapable de te les déclamer, sauf si je tiens a démolir mon idée de l'amour.**

**-Hm. Félicitations, Bellatrix.**

**-Ne me félicitez pas. Vous savez comment ça se passe.**

**-Ce mari t'assurera une maison, un revenu, une descendance. N'est ce pas bien ?**

**-J'ai déjà la maison et la fortune, je suis même plus dotée que lui. L'ancienneté je suppose...**

**-Et la descendance ?**

**-Je ne compte pas combattre avec un marmot accroché à moi, Narcissa a décidé ainsi, pas moi.**

**-Tu ne veux donc pas remplir ton devoir envers ton sang ? Demandai-je, amusé.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**-Tu l'as sous entendu.**

**-Qui vous a fait dire ou croire que je ne veut pas d'enfants ? Je ne veux pas voir les miens assassinés sous mes yeux par des Aurors sans pitié. C'est à ça que Narcissa expose son enfant. Ce n'est pas égoïste de la part de Lucius de l'engrosser et de sa part à elle de le garder alors que, bien que nous sommes bons combattants, nous sommes en danger de mort constante ?**

**-On ressentirait presque de la pitié pour cet enfant, Bellatrix. Tirade touchante.**

**-C'est juste de la logique.**

**-D'accord.**

**D'un mouvement de baguette, je remplis encore ma coupe de Bloody Mary, la mariée me tends la sienne, que je remplis également.**

**-Les moldus ont un savoir faire et une variété non négligeable en alcool. De la magie liquide sans baguette.**

**-De la magie... Rétorqua Bellatrix en regardant son mari en grande conversation avec deux cousines qui rougissaient et riaient, un bruit de crécelle insupportable.**

**-Bellatrix, il faudra surveiller Rodolphus...**

**-Qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaît. Je m'en fiche. Il sait très bien qu'il ne m'aura jamais.**

**Je m'arrêtais momentanément de respirer lorsque ses yeux brûlants s'ancrèrent dans les miens.**

**-Bellatrix ?**

**-Maître... J'aurais beau vous le répéter, vous le montrer, au combat comme au calme.**

**-Bellatrix...**

**-Mais c'est impossible.**

**-Bella...**

**-Je rentre.**

**-Bella...**

**She's running out again,**  
><strong>She's running out<strong>  
><strong>She's run, run, run, running out...<strong>

**Elle s'enfuit.**

**Mais pas parce que je l'ai repoussé.**

**Pas parce que je lui ai ri au nez.**

**Non.**

**Elle s'enfuit car elle a abandonné.**

**Elle s'enferme, loin de moi, dans un nouveau monde, avec un mari non voulu, pas aimé.**

**Il n'y aura même pas d'enfants pour la faire sourire.**

**C'est une guerrière, une ****w****alkyrie qui jamais n'abandonnera sa place à mes côtés au combat pour devenir mère, de plus d'un enfant de l'homme qu'on lui a imposé.**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Désolé d'avoir compris trop tard.**

**Je me fis alors la promesse de veiller sur elle comme j'aurais du le faire.**

**Whatever makes you happy,**  
><strong>Whatever you want,<strong>  
><strong>You're so fucking special,<strong>  
><strong>I wish I was special...<strong>

**_17 ans plus tard..._**

**La bataille faisait rage tandis qu'à l'horizon, le soleil pointait doucement.**

**Je te vis danser à travers les rais de lumière, comme une ombre chinoise désinvolte et dangereuse, abattant les adversaires, t'attaquant soudainement à une furie rousse.**

**« PAS MA FILLE, ESP****È****CE DE GARCE ! »**

**Un rire froid résonna. Des insultes, des paroles agressives au niveau des têtes rousses comme le feu.**

**-COMMENT TES ENFANTS VONT-ILS FAIRE LORSQUE MAMAN AURA REJOINT FREDDY ?! Ricana-t-elle, l'adrénaline ayant monté à sa tête.**

**La mère riposta sec, la tuant en à peine quelque secondes.**

**Le corps chût, tandis que mon cœur s'arrêta.**

**Je me précipite vers elle, ses yeux grands ouverts sur l'éternité.**

**Doucement, me cachant, des larmes commençaient à couler tandis que je l'enserrais contre mon corps gelé.**

**Un cercle se dégageait autour de moi, et le sale marmot balafré s'approcha de moi, la baguette levé, tandis que je me redressais, blessé, furieux, triste, fixant la femme replète rousse qui avait tué Bellatrix, MA Bellatrix...**

**L'amour d'une mère. Ce que Harry a reçu grâce à elle et que Bellatrix n'a jamais voulu donner.**

**Le jeune homme brun a bien changé, depuis sa première année. Il me rappelle ce corps que je tiens dans mes bras, d'une manière moins sanglante, moins meurtrière.**

**« Debout Tom.**

**-...**

**-Allez. Battons nous, d'homme à homme.**

**-Tu te prends pour un homme ? Toi ? Tsss.**

**-C'est fini Tom. Les Horcruxes ont tous été détruits. Votre dernière lieutenante est tombée.**

**-...**

**-Allez Tom, essayez d'éprouver du remords...**

**-****_Tu oses..._**

**-Oui j'ose. Comme Dumbledore. Comme ceux d'avant. Comme votre vie d'avant...**

**-Justement, ma vie d'avant n'est plus. J'abandonne Potter. Tue moi.**

**-Non. Relevez vous et battez vous.**

**-Ma vie est là... Dans mes bras.**

**Le morveux se stoppa, et regarda la femme désarticulée dans mes bras.**

**-Alors, gamin... Si tu es si omnipotent, courageux, héroïque... Achève moi.**

**-Vous aimez donc.**

**-Comme ta Sang-de-bourbe de mère aimait ton père.**

**-Pourquoi je vous achèverais ?**

**-C'est vrai, laisse moi vivant, tu sauras que tu auras gagné en me faisant souffrir le reste de ma vie avec le cœur blessé à mort... Cependant... Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.**

**Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, froid, terrifiant, mes yeux crachant le feu.**

**-Si tu ne me tues pas, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle. Ils seront heureux de le faire.**

**-La prophétie Tom.**

**-De quoi ? Les paroles sans queue ni tête de cette pauvre Trelawney ? Tu ne comprends donc pas que tout ceci était une mascarade ? Que ton cher Dumbledore veut te sacrifier !?**

**-FERMEZ LA !**

**Un rire froid et sans joie franchit ma gorge, tandis que je vois sa bouche déformée par la rage insufflée par les provocations et l'adrénaline former ces mots interdits, presque...**

**...****_Amoureusement. _****Sourit mon esprit.**

**-TU AS PERDU POTTER ! Hurlai-je avant que son trait émeraude, comme ses yeux, me touche en pleine poitrine.**

**Oh oui, tu as perdu.**

**Car j'ai gagné ce que j'ai de plus précieux.**

**_J'ai gagné une éternité avec la femme de ma vie._**

**I don't belong here.**


End file.
